Love story
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Love story about Girls in SB
1. Magoichi Saika Story

**Magoichi Saika Story**

Keiji Maeda,  
Itu lah manusia yang keras kepala dan terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal didunia ini. Walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali aku tolak dan berkali-kali pula ku ancam agar dia tidak mendekatiku lagi. Dia masih saja terus-terusan berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku dengan bunga lah, surat cinta lah, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dengan kata-kata yang gombal yang sering membuatku kesal (Baca : Senang).

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menyingkirkan manusia ini dari hadapanku. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku juga menyimpan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Namun aku berusaha untuk mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam mengingat aku adalah seorang 'Magoichi Saika' salah satu anggota yang terhormat dari klan Saika dan seorang pemimpin dari klan tersebut. Yang berarti aku tidak boleh mengikuti apa yang aku mau seenaknya (termasuk dalam masalah mencari jodoh), yang harus kulakukan adalah terus berjuang untuk membesarkan nama Klan ku.

Keiji bukan lah tipe orang yang menyukai pergi ke medan perang, dia lebih suka bermalas-malasan di sebuah tempat hiburan atau kesebuah festival yang diadakan di desa-desa. Karena itulah dia terkenal di kalangan orang-orang menengah bawah juga, banyak gadis-gadis di desa-desa sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh sekali yaitu 'Kei-san' Nama aneh bukan ?. Namun walaupun dia orang yang lebih suka pergi ke festival dari pada pergi ke kediaman para damiyo aku lihat-lihat dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan hampir semua _damiyo _walaupun (aku rasa) dia jarang bertamu kekediaman mereka, ya kecuali dua orang_ damiyo_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan raja iblis dan juga pria sialan yang sepertinya hatinya terbuat dari batu itu.

Terkadang, aku iri (baca : cemburu) dengan remaja putri yang seusia denganku yang tepatnya kepada remaja putri sering memanggil Keiji dengan sebutan 'Kei-san' itu. Mereka begitu bahagia jika berada didekat dirinya, kadang-kadang timbul pertanyaan seperti ini, mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka ? Mengapa aku tidak sebebas mereka ? Dan kenapa aku harus terus-terusan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk klanku ?. Ah aku teralu pusing untuk mencari jawabannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa orang lain jawab, tapi sejak Keiji mulai menampakkan dirinya kepadaku di saat itu aku mulai merasa jika semua pertanyaan itu telah dijawab olehnya. Setiap kali aku hampir menyerah karena terus-terusan merasa dihujani oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menusuk dan membingungkan itu, Keiji selalu tiba-tiba saja datang dan seolah memberikanku semangat dan jawaban semua pertanyaanku itu dengan senyuman yang selalu terukir diwajahnya.

Ya, Keiji adalah penyemangat hidupku sejak saat saat itu pula, dia bagaikan sebuah kunci yang siap membuka sangkar emas yang mengurungku selama ini, akan tetapi karena sifatku yang keras kepala. Aku jadi selalu saja terkurung disangkar emas ini dan suatu saat nanti mau tidak mau harus menerima takdirku.

Entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini dia mengirimkan surat kepadaku, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tau saja karena aku sedang menunggu kejutan darinya. Dan keajaiban itu muncul hari ini, dia mengirimkan surat yang lebih besar dari biasanya dan panjang kertasnya panjang sekali namun isi hanya satu kalimat yang tertulis ditengah tengah kertas, "_Bagaimana kalau kau berbalik ke belakang dengan menutup mata_"

Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang sambil menutup mata tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pria yang lembut, " Buka matamu…"

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Keiji sedang berada didepanku dengan pakaian rapi (tumben sekali) dan dengan membawa bunga tengah tersenyum menatapku.

" Mau apa kau ?" Tanya ku ketus

" Ya coba tebak saja sendiri…"

" Kau ingin melamarku ? Cih, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya kan nanti ? Nggak usah nekat deh nanti kamu kecewa dan bunuh diri…" Kataku sambil mengibaskan rambutku ya itung-itung sedikit nebar pesona, sial… kenapa aku melemparkan kata-kata itu kepadanya ?

Keiji cuman tersenyum dia kemudian menjawab ucapanku dengan, " Aku bakalan kecewa lagi kalau aku nggak bisa ngajak kami jalan-jalan dan nggak nyampein itu !"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar kalimat yang Keiji ucapkan, tiba tiba Keiji pun berlutut. Otomatis kami pun menjadi pusat perhatian, " Mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku ?"

Aku diam saja untuk berfikir, aku berfikir-berfikir dan terus befikir. Baiklah, keputusanku sekarang sudah bulat. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang nanti kepadaku, " Tentu saja tapi…"

" Tapi…"

" Jangan pernah menduakan aku" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang langsung bersorak, Keiji kemudian berdiri dan memelukku seakan aku adalah piala yang ia menangkan. Sementara yang lain terus bersorak, tiba-tiba Keiji berhenti memelukku ketika…

" Kei-san !"

" Ya ?"

" Jadi kau tidak akan bermain dengan kami lagi ?"

" Ya tentu saja, aku bakalan main dengan kalian setelah ini…"

" KE-I-JI !"

" Uh-oh…"

DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR !, " _GO TO THE HELL_ SANA !" Teriakku sambil menembakkan senjata apiku kearahnya.

Dan suasana pun menjadi ramai…

**Magoichi Saika story the end**

**Whooosha, selesai-selesai, saya suka pairing ini sejak pertama kali saya lihat di trailer dan di ceritakan sama Mitsunari-sama ^^. Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa kecuali I like it hehehehe…**


	2. Megohime Story

**Megohime Story**

Masamune Date,  
Itulah nama suamiku, suamiku adalah seorang _Damiyo_ yang hoby sekali berperang dengan tetangga-tetangga kami dan sering sekali membuatku khawatir dan hampir terkena serangan jantung jika dia pulang dengan luka para ditubuhnya.

Jika seseorang bertanya alasan dia suka sekali berperang dia akan menjawab, "Karena aku ingin membuat tempat dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum". Ngomong-ngomong kami menikah di usia yang muda dan lebih parah lagi kami sebenarnya dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Tapi jujur aku sangat mencintainya setulus hatiku, tapi sayang sepertinya Masamune-sama tidak membalas perasaanku. Ya aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menggunakan kalimat 'sepertinya' jika aku sudah yakin jika Masamune-sama tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.

Walaupun dia sering kali mengkhawatirkan keadaanku setelah pulang dari perang, aku yakin hal itu terjadi karena ia merasa itu adalah kewajiban seorang suami. Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tambah yakin jika dia tidak pernah membalas perasaanku ? Karena dia lebih sering berlatih pedang bersama strategis kepercayaannya ataupun menyusun strateginya untuk melawan _damiyo_ yang lain dalam rangka menghabiskan waktu sengangnya dari pada menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Dia jarang sekali mendatangiku diruang kesenian, bahkan misalnya kami sama-sama berada di ruang makan dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mengobrol atau setidaknya menayakan bagaimana keadaanku hari ini. Yang hanya dia lakukan hanya memuji kecantikkan ku sebelum pergi entah kemana. Benar-benar suami yang menyebalkan…

Meskipun begitu, kadang kala aku senang jika dia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk memujiku atau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Soalnya, aku jarang sekali mendengar dirinya menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan bahasa yang sopan dan tidak ada unsur kalmat-kalimat milik orang barat didalamnya. Jujur, aku tidak suka jika berbicara dengan bahasa milik orang barat, ya memang dia terlihat keren jika dia mengucapkan bahasa milik orang barat tapi aku merasa jika ada yang kurang 'pas' dari dirinya. Aku merasa jika itu bukan dia melainkan orang lain bukan Masamune Date yang aku kenal ketika kami berdua masih kecil.

Ya, aku sudah mengenal Masamune sejak kecil. Kami bertemu hari itu karena hari itu juga kami dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami, otomatis kami pun saling bertemu. Awalnya aku agak takut karena dia salah satu matanya di perban. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berani bertanya soal apa yang terjadi sampai mata kananya menghilang, baiklah, kembali lagi ketopik. Saat itu Masamune adalah anak laki-laki yang 'lemah', tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu dia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman yang 'lemah' kepada setiap orang, tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu dia tidak pernah menyukai pertarungan, tidak seperti sekarang. Dan dulu dia begitu baik kepadaku, dan selalu memperhatikanku, selalu mengajariku sesuatu yang baru, dan selalu berusaha membuatku agar aku tersenyum, tidak seperti sekarang…

Masamune-sama yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Benar-benar berbeda, sekarang dia adalah orang yang sombong dan selalu cuek terhadap setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya, tidak seperti dulu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan berfikirnya, namun pada hari ini aku dikejutkan dengan perilakunya yang tidak seperti biasanya… Entah kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk pergi kepohon bunga sakura tempat kami bermain dulu. Ketika aku sampai disana aku dikejutkan oleh dirinya yang tengah berdiri di samping pohon itu sambil melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai berjatuhan.

Otomatis karena penasaran aku mendekatinya, dengan takut-takut aku pun menyapanya, " Masamune-sama ? Ada apa memanggil saya kemari ?"

Baiklah, aku mulai gugup ketika dia berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat ku jatuh pingsan sekarang karena menahan perasaanku. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda aneh, bentuk kecil dan berbentuk seperti sebuah lingkarang emas.

" Aku ingin memberikanmu ini…" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan benda itu, "…Kau pasti bingungkan ini namanya apa ? Ini namanya cincin… Kebanyakan orang yang di barat sana sering memberikan benda ini kepada orang yang mereka cintai, dan aku ingin sekali memberikannya kepadamu Mego"

Jantungku sekarang berdetak sangat kencang, wajahku mulai memerah. Dan tambah memerah lagi ketika ia mulai memegang tangan ku dan memasang benda itu kejari manis di tangan kananku. Setelah dia memasangnya, dengan senang aku pun melihat benda itu terpasang di jari tanganku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya…

" Selamat ulang tahun Mego, maafkan aku selama ini aku selalu bertingkah tidak peduli padamu. Tapi jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu dihati ku yang paling dalam. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu saja tidak berada disampingmu jika kau sedang membutuhkanku…"

Aku terdiam aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata apapun sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik semua kata-kataku sekarang jika dia tidak…

" _I love you even you hate me…_"

PLAK !, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku langsung menamparnya begitu aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak aku mengerti artinya. Baiklah aku jujur, aku benci bahasa milik orang barat karena aku tidak mengerti artinya sedikitpun. Aku sudah bosan mendengar kan kata " _Let's Party_"-nya atau pun "_It's easy…_"_. _Apakah dia tidak punya kalimat lain selain itu ?

" Ah ! Maaf kan aku Masamune-sama !" Ucapku yang baru menyadari jika aku sudah keterlaluan sampai menampar Masamune-sama seperti itu.

Masamune-sama hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang barusan ku tampar. Ia kemudian menatapku lagi, dan tak lama kemudian memelukku sambil mengatakan, " Tenang, kau boleh menamparku sesuka hati… Karena itu adalah bayaran atas perilaku ku selama ini…"

Aku sangat senang, atau bisa dibilang sangat bahagia saat itu. Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri ketika aku berada dipelukan Masamune-sama. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Masamune-sama melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat kunang-kunang yang sedang berkeliaran. Aku pun ikut melihat kunang-kunang yang sedang berkeliaran itu, entah kenapa suasana benar-benar indah saat itu…

" Hey Mego…" Ujiar Masamune-sama, "…Kalau kita punya anak bagaimana ya ?"

PLAK !

Satu tamparan (lagi!) keras sekali dari ku yang menunjukkan perasaaan kesalku terhadap pola pikir Masamune-sama berhasil mendarat ke pipinya.

**Megohime story the end**

**Yay, Gaje ! My First MasamunexOC (Read Megohime) Fanfic !. Sebelum anda membunuh saya, atau caci maki saya atau ngecap saya sebagai orang aneh yang suka bikin OC, sebenarnya Mego (disini) adalah istri Masamune yang SEBENAR-nya di sejarah aslinya. Saya lupa nama keluarganya Mego, yang saya inget cuman satu kalau mereka itu sebenarnya di nikahkan untuk memperkuat klan Date. Btw, Mego-hime- disini konsepnya –aslinya- mau saya –bikin- mirip kan dengan Kaihime dari Samurai Warrior namun ternyata teralu meleset ya… Okay, thanks for reading everyone ! MasamunexMegohime for ever *BLETAK!* **


End file.
